1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to light emitting diodes and, more specifically, to multicolor light emitting diodes.
2. Background Discussion
Many electronic components, devices and/or systems employ some type of light source which may be used for various purposes such as providing light for better visibility, decoration, indicators, imaging and so on. Depending on the use, the type of light source may be fluorescent, halogen, incandescent, mercury vapor, high pressure or low pressure sodium, light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) and so on.
In particular, LEDs may be used in a number of applications and may provide light more efficiently. They may also yield increased performance lifetimes over other light sources such as, incandescent lights. Additionally, LEDs may have other advantages such as smaller packaging sizes, increased power efficiency and so on. LEDs may also produce and/or transmit less thermal energy, thus keeping the casing and/or packaging surrounding the LEDs cooler than other light sources.
Although LEDs may more efficiently produce light than many of the previously mentioned traditional light sources, the intensity of the light emitted by LEDs may not be sufficient for some purposes and/or a greater intensity of light may be desirable. For example, a greater light intensity may be desirable for employing LEDs as indicators, light sources for visibility, backlighting, imaging and so on. Additionally, the LED light intensity may depend on the LED color. In one example, red light may have a greater intensity than blue light at the same power, but it may be desirable to display the colors at similar intensities. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved device that includes the ability to provide multiple colors at a range of intensities.